Transformers:Autobots Generation Two
by IheartTokioHotel
Summary: An increidble new story with new new characters and old returning characters. AU!I don't accept flames and rude criticism. Only nice and constructive criticism allowed. Disclaimer: I don't own ahything that you recognize. Everything is borrowed.


Chapter 1 Chapter 1 A Shark finds a friend (My name is Sharkade and I am the daughter of Megatron. My height is 5ft 2inch. I am not a Decepticon. I want to be an Autobot. Please hear this message, uncle.) "Optimus, we have someone coming in right now," yelled Jazz. "Ok," called Optimus Prime. "Everyone, outside now," yelled Ironhide. All of a sudden there was a squish sound outside. "What was that?" asked Sam slowly because he was playing checkers with Barricade in the Rec room. The Rec room is like a big lounge area with an air hockey table and complete with a TV. "I have no clue what that was." stated Barricade. "Come on, you two, outside now" said Optimus Prime, as he was about to leave the room. "Just a sec….." replied Barricade, observing Sam's moves on the checkerboard. Meanwhile outside "Ratchet, scan the newcomer." said Optimus. Ratchet is the group's medic and can scan people to see what gender the person is as well to see if they're in good health. "It is a female" stated Ratchet after he finished scanning the new comer. "What else did you find out about her?" asked Optimus. "Well she is short" said Jazz who received a slap on the back of the head after which he whined, "What was that for?" "Stop whining Jazz" said Tracer. "Why?" asked Jazz. "Because it is really annoying, of course" stated Offroader. Just then Sharkade stood up and started emitting a series of annoying clicks and chirps. "I'm right here Sharkade" replied Optimus. "Who is she?" asked Sam. "She is Optimus's niece" whispered Ironhide. "Oh, ok" stated Sam. "Where is Frenzy" questioned Barricade. "I think I saw him sitting by the apple tree," stated Sam. "I'll go get him" stated Blizzard running to the apple tree. He got to the tree and hollered up in to the branches, "Frenzy, are you here?" Rustling came from the branches above Blizzard's head. "Blizzard wanted Frenzy" asked Frenzy. "No, Optimus wants to see you" stated Blizzard. "Ok, where?" asked Frenzy "Over there" said Blizzard pointing to group of Autobots. The two walked over to the group standing at the base. "Hi Frenzy." waved Barricade. "So w-who is this" stuttered Frenzy, pointing at Sharkade. "Frenzy, you know Sharkade and stop that stuttering you are over that now" said Barricade. "Lets all go in to the base" said Optimus. The base was built by Tracer and there are many different rooms each for the 12 Autobots and 1 human. There is also a lab and a Rec room. In the base "So you need to scan a form to hide as" stated Ratchet as he carried Sharkade to his lab. "I want to be a GPS!" exclaimed Sharkade. "What is a GPS?" questioned Ratchet "It is short for Global Positioning System" replied Sharkade "What does a GPS do?" asked Ratchet. "A GPS helps people navigate around places" replied Sharkade "Well we'll have to find you one" said Ratchet "Fine with me" said Sharkade. They both reached Ratchet's lab and the door opened and reveled Offroader. "Who is that?" asked Sharkade pointing at Offroader. Offroader is a female Autobot who stands 10 feet tall; she has light blue optics and wallops a good punch. Offroader's choice of weapon is a rotating saw blade. Meanwhile in the Target Range "So do you want to take me on, brother?" asked Ironhide. "Yes, I do want to take you down." replied Tracer. The two started fist fighting each other and rolling in the dust trying to make the other give up first. "Giving up yet, Tracer?" asked Ironhide. "Not just yet, bro!" grunted Tracer as he put his brother in a head lock and smashed him in the face plate with his knee. "Ok, you two, break it up" yelled Mudbud. Mudbud stands 13 feet tall and is a Baby Blue color he can turn into a dirt bike. Mudbud's choice of weapons is a crossbow/sniper and a knife. He is the son of Ironhide and the nephew of Tracer. "Um…. hello Dad, you need to train me" said an irritated Mudbud. "We'll start after I send your uncle to Ratchet." replied Ironhide. Meanwhile in the lab "Ok this is my lab Sharkade" said Ratchet. The lab is really big it has lots of medical supplies to heal people and it is really messy. "So Sharkade, what are the weapons of your choice?" asked Ratchet. "I like pointy knives and swords. So I have a dagger hidden in my left arm, my left hand contains a Plasma Rifle and my right hand posses some electro thingy that I have no clue about and please call me Shark " said Shark. Shark is the new kid around the base. She is 5' 2" in height and she likes to pull things apart and then stick it back together. She is the Deception leader's daughter and Optimus Prime's niece. Her favorite weapon of chaos is her little dagger in her left arm. "That electro thingy in your right hand is a magnet I think" stated Ratchet "Yo, Ratchet, I have a jammed rocket launcher here." yelled Tracer, as he walked into the lab with one of his launchers caked with mud. "Hold still while I take a look at it, will you?" replied Ratchet. "Hey, who is the pipsqueak, Ratchet?" asked Tracer, looking at Shark with interest. "My name is Sharkade and don't call me pip squeak," she said, icily. Tracer is the rocket geek of the Autobots and likes to call bots that are way shorter than Jazz pipsqueak or squirt. "Wow, someone is touchy." stated Tracer. "Tracer, leave her alone. She may be small but she is good at navigating" said Ratchet. "Um… by the way, I kind of smashed my GPS" added Tracer. Tracer stands about 27 feet tall and likes to pick fights with his brother and likes to scare the energon out of his nephew Mudbud. "Ok, Tracer, you are free to go and don't come crawling back today." said Ratchet as he shooed Tracer away. "Ok, Shark, run along." said Ratchet as Shark jumped of the table. In the Rec Room "Hello. Anyone in here?" called Shark. "We're in here" said Hotshot. Hotshot is a droid so she is like half human and half robot she stands about 14 feet tall and has a unique personality but she also likes guns. "Who's 'we'?" asked Shark "Jadescream and I." said Hotshot, bending down to Sharks height. "Wait, did you just say Jadescream?" asked Shark "Yeah, I did. Do you know her?" questioned a puzzled Hotshot. "Yeah, I have heard of her. She is Starscream's daughter" stated Shark. Jadescream is the daughter of Starscream she stands around 14 feet tall. Her alt form is an F-23 jet. She likes to fly around and she can be a bit of a nuisance. Her weapons are hand grenades and her right wing can be detached to be used as a sword. "Ok you are a know- it -all" said Hotshot, shaking her head. "I'm leaving this place for the afternoon" said Shark. Shark then stole away from the base in her human alt form and headed towards Sam's house. At Sam house "Sam, I just got this call from Tracer." stated Bumblebee. "Who is Tracer?" asked Sam, curious. "I can't answer that right know Sam because someone is being attacked by your dog, Mojo" said Bee because he saw a short girl being attacked by a little Chihuahua. "Bee, who is that on the ground? It looks like Frenzy." stated Sam. "Hey buzz bee, what happened here?" asked Tracer as he transformed into his robot form. "The new kid just got attacked by a Chihuahua." replied Bee. "I'll see if she is hurt." said Tracer. He then knelt down to see if she had a pulse and found out that she was mangled to death. "So, is Sharkade ok?" asked a worried Bumblebee. "No, she is not. She got so scared that her systems just went off line" stated Tracer "Oh, can you help her?" asked Bee. "I can help her with my second spark" said Tracer as he gave her his second spark. "I'm alive." stated Shark. "Hello, I am Tracer the leader of the Autobots Second Generation and you can be my second in command" said Tracer, introducing himself. "I am Sharkade, daughter of Megatron and niece of Optimus Prime and cousin of Blizzard." said Shark. "What is your alt form?" asked Bee. "I can turn to a GPS." said Shark. "Good thing because Tracer broke his" said Bee. "Sharkade, will you be willing to be my partner and I will be your guardian?" asked Tracer. "Sure I'll be your partner and I will also be your second in command." replied Shark. 


End file.
